


Private Teacher

by naoechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Mark Lee (NCT), High School, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Good Friend, M/M, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naoechan/pseuds/naoechan
Summary: Lee Donghyuck adalah seorang murid teladan kesayangan banyak guru yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan tugas untuk membimbing seorang anak pemilik sekolah. Terdengar sangat mudah karena ia juga pintar, namun tidak jika orang itu adalah Mark Lee—seorang anak yang tidak tahu aturan dan memiliki title yang cukup buruk di sekolahnya. Lalu, apakah Donghyuck akan berhasil membantu memperbaiki nilai serta sikap buruk seorang Mark Lee?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	Private Teacher

"Hei, kutu buku!"

"Mau apa lagi?" Seorang anak dengan wajah yang malas menoleh, menatap ke arah sahabatnya yang baru saja meneriaki dirinya sebagai 'kutu buku' tersebut. Lelaki itu—Lee Donghyuck, menghela nafasnya panjang. _Pasti ada maunya_ , pikir lelaki itu.

Sosok bertubuh kecil tersebut pun terkekeh melihat respon yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya tersebut. "Kau tahu saja jika aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu!" balas Huang Renjun, atau biasa disapa dengan Renjun, sambil memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada Donghyuck membuatnya langsung menekuk bibir sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pinjamkan aku tugas kemarin," kata Renjun kembali yang langsung _to the_ _point_ tanpa berbasa-basi lebih lama. Donghyuck menatap Renjun mengejek lalu menggeleng dengan tegas.

"Tugas? Tidak lagi, Ren."

Renjun menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban tersenyum, satu senyuman licik muncul di wajahnya dan dalam hitungan satu ... dua ... ti—

"Renjuuun, hentikan!!"

"Berikan aku contekan tugasmu, baru akan aku lepaskan!" balas Renjun sambil terus menggelitiki pinggang Donghyuck yang sensitif akan sentuhan itu. Salah satu kelemahan sahabatnya adalah dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa berdamai dengan sentuhan asing apalagi gelitikan semacam ini.

"Tidak akaaaan!!"

"Oke, baiklah." Renjun tersenyum penuh arti. "Siapkan dirimu karena aku akan menggelitikimu sampai kau lelah!" katanya yang mencoba mengancam Donghyuck agar mau menyerahkan tugasnya untuk disalin. Tangannya mulai kembali menyerang sampai sahabatnya tersebut tertawa mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Oke, oke! Aku menyerah, Renjun! Berhenti!" pasrah Donghyuck yang akhirnya menyerah. Ia meraih benda pipih di mejanya dan segera memberikan buku tugasnya itu kepada Renjun.

Begitu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Renjun pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Donghyuck dan langsung merampas buku tugas tersebut sebelum lelaki itu berubah pikiran.

"Nah, seharusnya kau seperti ini dari awal." Donghyuck hanya memutar bola matanya dan menggeleng-geleng malas ketika melihat Renjun memberikan cengiran puasnya.

"Dasar, Renjun," gumamnya pelan. Ketika sahabatnya sudah pergi untuk menyalin tugas miliknya, ia pun dengan tenang bersandar ke sandaran kursinya.

"Apa Lee Donghyuck ada di sini?"

Donghyuck yang merasa namanya terpanggil pun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke sekeliling, mencari sosok yang baru saja memanggil namanya itu.

"Iya. Aku di sini," teriak Donghyuck membalas seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara. Orang yang tadi sempat memanggil Donghyuck itu pun langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan menghampiri meja tempat lelaki itu berada.

"Donghyuck, kau dipanggil ke ruang guru," katanya sambil tersenyum simpul. Baru saja Donghyuck akan bertanya, namun orang itu sudah lebih dulu pamit dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Donghyuck mengernyit heran, apakah ia sudah melakukan kesalahan? Apa ada hal yang membuat guru marah? Kenapa ia harus dipanggil? Tidak biasanya.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan pun muncul dan silih berganti saat ia mendengar bahwa dirinya dipanggil ke ruang guru. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi, lelaki itu langsung bangkit dan setengah berlarian ke ruang guru.

Donghyuck menjadi panik seketika. Apakah ia telah membuat kesalahan?

Sebenarnya Donghyuck adalah salah satu murid teladan di sekolahnya itu. Dirinya cukup pintar, bahkan ia juga mendapatkan beasiswa. Lelaki itu tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan selama bersekolah. Donghyuck memang terlalu _overthinking_ mungkin, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dipanggil seperti ini.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang guru, Donghyuck lebih dulu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

 _Yosh_ _, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu,_ _Donghyuck_ _!_ , ujarnya dari dalam hati mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Permisi?" Dengan sopan lelaki itu membuka pintu secara perlahan dan menoleh ke sekitar.

"Donghyuck, kemarilah!" teriak salah seorang guru yang cukup dikenal oleh Donghyuck. Lelaki itu langsung menghela nafasnya lega saat ia tahu bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Doyoung.

Doyoung adalah guru Fisika yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat dengannya.

Dengan perasaan yang tenang Donghyuck berjalan dan langsung menghampiri Doyoung yang sedang terduduk di kursinya dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Donghyuck berhenti dan berdiri tepat di sebelah sosok itu, matanya melirik sekilas sebelum akhirnya tatapannya kembali pada Doyoung.

"Ada apa Anda memanggil saya, _Sir_?" tanya Donghyuck dengan nada lembut dan sopan, seperti biasa. Mendengar nada bicara lelaki itu barusan, pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah Donghyuck langsung meliriknya dengan datar.

"Ah Mark, kau harus banyak belajar dari Donghyuck! Dia anak yang baik dan juga pintar," puji Doyoung pada Donghyuck. Yang dipuji pun hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Gurunya ini memang sangat baik, ia tahu bagaimana Donghyuck selalu merasa senang jika dipuji. Apalagi di hadapan orang lain.

Sosok pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Mark tersebut tidak menjawab dan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Donghyuck yang melihat hal itu sampai mengernyit, terheran-heran.

_Ada ya, murid yang tidak tahu sopan santun seperti dia?_

"Oke, langsung saja ke topik pembicaraannya." Doyoung tidak mau ambil pusing dengan respon Mark dan menghela nafas samar. "Donghyuck, sebagai salah satu anak kesayangan sekolah ini saya tahu jika kau bisa membimbing teman-temanmu dengan baik.

"Maka dari itu saya ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk memberikan Mark tambahan pelajaran selama di rumahnya," kata Doyoung yang berhasil membuat Donghyuck terkejut.

"Maksudnya, _Sir_? M-maaf, saya tidak begitu mengerti...," jawabnya, masih dengan bahasa sopan dan formalnya. Doyoung tersenyum maklum melihat kebingungan di wajah anak muridnya tersebut.

"Sekolah ingin kau memberikan Mark pembelajaran untuk materi-materi di sekolah di luar jam belajar sekolah. Donghyuck, kau tahu tidak siapa pemuda di sebelahmu ini?"

Donghyuck menggeleng pelan.

Doyoung tersenyum lalu mengangguk samar. "Mark adalah anak dari pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah. Ayah Mark ingin kau mengajarinya—ah, atau lebih tepatnya, kau harus memberinya les _private_? Intinya, kau harus membantu Mark memperbaiki nilainya yang merah itu," kata Doyoung menjelaskan secara panjang lebar hingga membuat Donghyuck melongo tidak percaya.

Menjadi guru privat untuk Mark yang katanya anak kepala sekolah? Donghyuck tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Aku bisa belajar tanpa bantuannya, Doy. Aku tidak butuh guru privat," tolak Mark yang dengan tidak sopannya memanggil Doyoung hanya dengan nama pendeknya.

"Kau?!" Donghyuck reflek berteriak sambil melongo menatap kaget ke arah Mark. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menatap balik dengan tatapan yang kelewat santai, seakan apa yang telah ia ucapkan adalah hal yang sangat wajar.

"Apa?"

"K-Kau baru memanggil _Sir_ Doyoung hanya dengan namanya saja?!" teriaknya kembali, heboh. Oh, ini adalah salah satu sifat buruk yang Donghyuck punya. Asal ceplas-ceplos tanpa repot berpikir panjang.

Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Donghyuck yang syok dengan heran. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanya pemuda itu acuh tak acuh yang langsung membuatnya melongo lebar.

"Sudahlah, Donghyuck," ujar Doyoung mencoba menengahi. "Mark memang selalu seperti itu, tidak pernah punya sopan santun. Mark, kau akan mendapat masalah lagi jika terus-terusan bertingkah seperti itu," peringat sang guru yang hanya Mark tanggapi dengan dehaman yang tidak serius. Doyoung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Donghyuck, saya mohon dengan sangat." Doyoung kembali pada topik pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya dan menatap ke arah Donghyuck dengan senyuman pasrah. "Terima lah tugas ini atau beasiswamu mungkin akan terancam," katanya dengan suara yang memelan di akhir kalimat.

Bukankah itu sama saja seperti ancaman? Donghyuck menghela nafasnya pelan, mau tidak mau ia pun pada akhirnya mengangguk meski sedikit tidak rela.

Donghyuck sebenarnya tidak mau menerima tanggung jawab ini. Dia cukup sadar bahwa menerima tugas ini adalah beban yang sangat berat! Apalagi dirinya dipertemukan dengan manusia seperti Mark yang tidak tahu sopan santun dan juga pembangkang. Mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu dan sifat buruknya sudah bisa terlihat dengan jelas, bagaimana dengan nanti? Ini akan menjadi masalah yang panjang!

"Aku akan usahakan, _Sir_...," balas Donghyuck yang tersenyum simpul. Doyoung yang mendengar persetujuan itu pun langsung tersenyum lega.

"Terima—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh!" potong Mark yang menatap Doyoung dengan alis yang saling bertautan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai ide ini sejak awal.

"Kau harus terima ini." Tatapan Doyoung berubah menjadi serius. "Tidak ada yang akan bisa membantumu, Mark," kata pria itu yang kemudian tersenyum paksa, mencoba memberi peringatan pada sang anak murid melalui tatapannya.

Mark hanya berdecih menanggapi kalimat Doyoung dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi dirinya langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Donghyuck yang juga ada di sana dan hanya terdiam sedaritadi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat betapa kasarnya sifat Mark.

"Hyuck, tolong bantu Mark untuk berubah. Saya yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya," kata Doyoung agak pelan sambil tersenyum penuh harap padanya. Donghyuck yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa berdoa di dalam hati, semoga hari-hari ke depannya ia akan baik-baik aja.

"Semoga saja."

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya♡


End file.
